Deflowering the Couch
by lemmonpie
Summary: A quiet afternoon at the Cullen home, what's Japer to do? Convince his wife to get kinky near the Christmas tree... AXJ LEMON ONESHOT. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any **__**Twilight characters, but, of course, I own my imagination…**_

_**--**_

It was quiet afternoon at the Cullen house near Denalli, the family had move over there almost four months after the standoff with the Volturi and they were getting ready to celebrate the second Christmas with Bella and Nessie as part of the family under the Cullen last name. Nessie's first holydays had been difficult; everyone was so worried about the possible fight coming on.

Alice was sitting on the flour, surrounded by presents and boxes to wrap and decorate; the house was empty except for her and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme had taken Nessie shopping for a Christmas dress, Bella and Edward were gone to the movies and Rosalie had taken Emmett hunting for moose, some of his favorites.

Jasper sat a few feet away from his wife, reading one of his books on civil war; he loved to read about it, especially since he had been a part of it. He sat on the large red couch, his attention alternating between the book on his lap and his beloved wife that hummed happily to herself as she wrapped a the huge Barbie doctor box that Carlisle had gotten Nessie.

A wicked idea passed his mind, while Alice wrote Rosalie's name on a Tiffany's box, he allowed his mind to wonder, his thoughts filled with Alice, her marble skin, her golden twinkly eyes, her soft hands, her plump glossy lips, her moans and her face as he plunged into her. He had to stifle a moan as he let a light wave of lust and horniness roll out of him and go right into his girl.

She stopped what she was doing and sighed, letting her body relax at the feeling. Then she remembered that she had a ton of presents to wrap and fix before she could play with Jasper.

"Jazzy, behave yourself, would you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm not doing anything, babe" he answered, playing innocent.

"Oh, I think you are, but I'm way too busy right now"

"Alright, it's ok" he answered and pretended to get back to his book, letting a few minutes pass by as Alice wrapped a box with loads of make up for Esme. Ten minutes later, Jasper went back to trying to get a response out of Alice, he let another wave of lust roll out of him and seconds later he heard her moan quietly, knowing that he was wining, even if Alice was trying to resist.

"Jasper, stop!" she screeched after composing herself.

"Alice, come on, you can't blame me for trying to distract you, you look so adorable there, wrapping presents under the Christmas tree and taking care of everybody" he smiled, his words sweet and caring "besides, how often do we get to be home alone?" he asked, moving quickly to her side and sitting next on the floor to his wife.

"Well, that's true, Jazz, what's on your mind?" she asked, acting innocent, something she knew drove him crazy.

"Mmm, I don't know, perhaps we could take advantage of the house being so empty and we could deflower the couch?"

"Sounds good" Alice smirked and launched for kissing her husband. It started out sweet enough until he snaked one arm around her hips and the other moved down to squeeze her ass, making her moan into his lips.

"Jasper, I still have ton of things to do" she breathed in between kisses.

"I'll help you later, honey" he said as he licked her neck and bit softly.

"Ok, if you promise to help"

"Oh I will, I swear" he smiled.

And with that he lifted Alice into his arms and sat her on the dark red velvet sofa knelling between her spread legs, kissing her hungrily and rubbing her thighs. He removed his lips from hers enough to take her cashmere grey sweater and her white v neck t-shirt, leaving his wife in her dark blue skinny jeans and her dark purple satin push up bra.

"Beautiful" he murmured and moved back to kiss her.

"You have too much clothes on, sweetie" Alice smiled before ripping his light blue shirt open, sending buttons flying around the holyday decorated living room. He chuckled and moved his hands to unzip her knee high black leather boots.

"I love these boots, they are so, so sexy on you" he whispered, making her whimper.

She giggled, so many years of marriage and he still got her giggling. He got rid of her boots and her jeans followed seconds after, revealing her purple satin boy shorts. Jasper growled, the bulge in his jeans getting more uncomfortable by the second. His sounds send a rush of liquid between Alice's thighs making her more impatient until she finally pulled his jeans to the floor and ripped his gray boxers.

He grinned and his head fell back when Alice grabbed him, pumping him slowly and steady with her hand. He moaned loudly and the hand that was kneading her left breast moved to the center of her bra, ripping it in two.

"Hey, I liked that one!" Alice said.

"I'll get you another, same color and all" he said and she squeezed harder around him "please, babe, stop for a second" Jasper moaned, not really convinced that that was what he wanted.

She complied and stopped, but never let go of him. He looked deep into her golden eyes and with a smirk he snatched her panties away, bending down and kissing her belly, moving down to where she needed his touch the most. He admired her for a few seconds; he had his favorite view in the world now inches away from his face. He moved slowly and took a long swipe with his ice cold tongue making his wife squirm and twist under his touch.

Alice was moaning so loud and moving her hips against him that he could tell she was close, so close that she came a few seconds after he pumped one finger into her in rhythm with his lapping.

"Oh, that was so good, Jazz!" Alice beamed up at her husband as he leaned in to kiss her neck and positioning himself at her entrance, still knelling on the floor.

"It's about to get better, baby" he growled and without any warnings he pushed into her, both moaning and feeling complete.

He moved slowly at first groaning into her neck and trailing his lips to hers, they kissed fiercely as Japer started to move faster, making Alice scream in pleasure.

"Ah, Jazz, harder please!" she moaned, wrapping one leg around his hips.

He did as told as always when it came to Alice and went harder and faster, sliding in and out of her so easily, both moaning, grunting and groaning for each other.

"I'm not lasting long, Ali, come with me, please" he breathed hard and moved the hand that grabbed her leg to her bundle of hot and rigid nerves, rubbing her in forceful circles. He knew he was seconds away so he indulged in the sight of his hand stroking Alice and his shaft disappearing into her.

Jasper felt her getting tighter and tighter until she exploded around him, pulling him too into pure bliss.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned and collapsed into her heaving chest.

She went rigid for a second and Jasper noticed her eyes glazing over, she was having a vision. Suddenly, Alice got up from the couch pulling Jasper with her and to their room with the shredded clothes in their hands.

They heard the front door open, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella with Nessie in her arms came into the house. Seeing the buttons from Jasper's shirt scattered on the flour, the unfinished presents and hearing a bit of what had just happened in the living room from his sister's mind, Edward looked at his daughter moving to the sofa.

"No, Nessie, don't sit on the couch!" Edward said, grabbing his girl by the waist and pulling her up into his arm.

"What's so wrong with the couch?" Bella asked, looking at her husband with questioning eyes.

"Uh, nothing, I'll tell you later" he said and kissed her forehead.

--

_**Hope you liked it and please review! Happy Holydays everybody! Enjoy!**_


End file.
